


We Looked Like Giants

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, ill never write smut, just a lot of dick talk, sex but not descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Hey," Josh points, "didn't you suck my dick last year?"





	

Josh is really not having that great of a time. It’s so hot in the house he’s pretty sure he can feel some other guy’s sweat dripping down the back of his shirt, and it’s so loud that he can barely even hear his own bitter, regretful thoughts.

He shoves his way to the kitchen, where less people are, where he can at least somewhat breathe. He’s too sober for this, but he doesn’t really plan on changing that right now. No, right now, he needs to breathe.

He makes his way to the kitchen and sees the open area as a holy grail. He opens the fridge and practically cries out in relief as he sees some water bottles. He grabs one, but not before he hears “grab me one!” from somewhere behind him. Before looking back to see who spoke up, he takes two water bottles and closes the fridge. He turns around to find himself face to face with another boy whom recognizes immediately. He hands the guy the water bottle, and ignores his “thanks.”

“Hey,” Josh points, “didn’t you suck my dick last year?” The guy shrugs, then unscrews the cap and takes a sip of water casually, all without taking his eyes off of Josh. Josh is beginning to think this guy will never answer, but really, he doesn’t have to. Josh  _ knows _ those lips. They’ve been around his dick.

“I sucked a lot of dick last year,” the guy says eventually, and Josh is slightly taken aback. He quirks a brow as the guy leans in, but doesn’t make any move to pull back. But the guys lips miss his own, and they head for Josh’s ear. “I just really like dick.” Josh snorts, takes a sip of his water, then looks down to the guy’s outstretched hand. “Tyler,” the guy says, and Josh remembers.

“Josh.” Tyler nods.

“Are you sober?”

“Far too sober to be here. You wanna go back to my room?” Tyler hesitates. Josh is genuinely not suggesting anything, he’s not even trying to get laid. But Tyler  _ does _ really like dick, and Josh supposes he wouldn’t complain if Tyler comes onto him tonight.

“Lead the way,” Tyler says with a smile, and they head out together.

 

Back at Josh’s dorm, there’s not a beat of awkward silence before Tyler is practically running into the room, ogling over something he’s found. 

“Nice record player.” He runs his hands over the sides of it, and Josh is thankful to see that he’s not touching the needle or the record currently resting in place.

“Thanks,” Josh says, “it was a gift.” Tyler smiles. He turns the record player on, drops the needle on to the record and lets the music play. He doesn’t know the song, he’s never even heard of the band, but he can appreciate good music when he hears it. They stand together for a moment, just staring at the record as it spins before Josh wanders over to a mini-fridge in the room.

“Want anything?” Tyler turns to face him.

“Do you have any wine?” Josh’s knees go weak, because  _ yes,  _ he  _ does _ have wine, and he’s never met a guy who wants to drink it with him. He pulls out an already-opened bottle and hands it to Tyler who doesn’t hesitate to take a big swig right from the bottle. He smiles as he wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. That should be gross. But to Josh, it’s not, apparently, because he just smiles back, and takes an equally large sip.

By the time they get to talking, Josh realizes that he’s not getting laid tonight. But as much as he wants to complain, he can’t, because he finds that he’d much rather just sit and talk to Tyler. For now. So they talk, and they drink, and they talk some more, and they drink some more, and by the end of the night, Josh is passed out in his bed with Tyler passed out on the floor in front of him, half a bottle of wine still in his hand.

* * *

The next morning is an early one, as Josh discovers. Apparently, Tyler is one of  _ those  _ guys. One of those  _ morning _ guys who actually has energy in the  _ morning _ and likes to get up early in the  _ morning _ . 

Josh props himself up on one elbow as he rolls over to see Tyler sitting up, sitting on the edge of his bed as he holds his phone in one and, scrolling blindly through some social media feed, the bottle of wine in the other hand as he’s still sipping on it. Josh rubs his face and yawns, seemingly getting Tyler’s attention.

“Hey,” he says as he looks back at Josh. 

“Dude, how are you drinking that right now?” Josh sighs out, incredulous. Tyler just shrugs, the same shrug he did the night before, right before he told Josh that he sucked a lot of dick last year. Suddenly, Josh remembers that conversation and wonders why Tyler didn’t come on to him last night if he liked dick so much, but shoves it out of his mind as he sees Tyler stand up, seemingly getting ready to leave.

“I gotta run, I have a class soon,” Tyler groans. Josh is almost disappointed, but he perks up again when Tyler tosses his phone to him and tells him to put his number in it. He obeys, hands his phone back to Tyler who says one final goodbye and then disappears out the door.

Not a minute later, and Josh’s own phone vibrates in his pocket.

**_I stole your wine_ **

Josh looks over to where Tyler was sitting just moments ago to find that it’s true. He falls back into bed.

 

Later in the day, Josh is making his way towards one of his classes, a class that he particularly does not enjoy. He leaves early so that he can walk as slowly as possible through the grassy quad area. He kicks a rock the whole way to class, and keeps his head down, watching it as he walks. He doesn’t pick his head up until he accidentally kicks the rock into the grass surrounding the sidewalk, losing it forever. When he approaches his building, he finally looks up, scans his surroundings for anything that could get him out of going to this class. He sighs when he sees that everything is as it should be, how completely rude. 

One more glance to the left, however, has Josh perking up instantly. Tyler is sitting under a large tree, a textbook and laptop spread out in front of him as he taps his hand lightly on his thigh. Subconsciously, Josh smiles a bit. Suddenly, Tyler looks up, looks directly at Josh and Josh swears the smile that grows on Tyler’s face could end world hunger. His smile is so  _ bright _ , and he look so genuinely  _ happy _ when he brings one hand up to wave boldly at Josh. Josh smirks, waves back and doesn’t take his eyes off of him even when Tyler looks down and picks up his phone. 

He’s shocked out of his reverie when he hears an obnoxious “ _ excuse me!”  _ from behind him. Josh winces, doesn’t even bother to look back as he rushes into the building.

HIs phone vibrates in his pocket.

**_Have a good lesson;)_ **

* * *

**** A few days pass, and Josh hasn’t heard anything else from Tyler. Truthfully, he doesn’t know if he should text first. Tyler _ has _ texted him twice already and he hasn’t answered once. It sounds bad that way. Josh re-words it in his head. It truly _ was  _ a matter of circumstance. But that doesn’t stop Josh from overthinking the entire time he’s in the shower.

He steps out, tires of thinking so much as he dresses hastily then heads out to the exact spot where Tyler was sitting yesterday.

The grass is more dry than Josh anticipates, but he sits down, lays all the way back in the shade of the tree and relaxes to the sound of music coming through his headphones. Some boring moments pass, and Josh is tired of laying there and staring up at the same few, ugly branches. He’s about to text a friend, perhaps it would be Tyler, when he’s interrupted by the feeling of a body collapsing next to him in the coarse grass. 

He doesn’t even have time to pluck his headphones out of his ears because the person who has appeared next to him is  _ doing that for him _ . Josh splutters out profanities as he hears, rather _ feels _ someone whisper “hey” in his ear. 

He sits up, rolls his eyes when he notices  _ Tyler _ sitting there next to him, laughing like it’s the funniest thing that’s ever happened to him. Once they both settle down, Josh turns to Tyler.

“I was actually just about to text you.” Tyler looks impressed.

“ _ Really? _ ”

“Yeah, but now I’m regretting even thinking about it.” Josh teases, and Tyler laughs again, and Josh can’t help but laugh too.

“Well, you  _ did _ take my spot.”

“Well, now it’s  _ our _ spot.” Tyler just stares for a moment, and Josh wonders if he’s coming on too strong. He likes Tyler, he’s not denying it. But maybe Tyler is more interested in dick than he is in Josh himself. But then, Tyler nods, and Josh’s worry dissipates.

“Yeah. Yeah, our spot. That’s good.” And they both look out in front of them, out at the other students rushing around and the sun that’s far too bright before Josh turns to Tyler once more.

“Let’s go walk around,” he says, and Tyler doesn’t hesitate.

“Lead the way,” he says with a smile, the same way he said that same sentence with the same smile the first night they met. Well, technically not the first. Tyler  _ had _ sucked Josh’s dick before.

* * *

Another few days of classes skipped and classes dreaded, and Josh and Tyler have been texting back and forth. Josh isn’t so nervous anymore, because Tyler has shown him that he’s  _ more _ than interested. The texts have surpassed flirty, gone right to sexual, but what more is to be expected from two college guys?

The next time Tyler comes to Josh’s dorm, things get heated instantly. The first kiss is rushed, but not sloppy; the perfect amount of tongue and lips and teeth and everything that makes the fact that it’s their first  _ so much better _ .

The rest of it comes easy, and it’s certainly not slow and sweet. In fact, Josh can’t deny how  _ hot _ it is. It’s erotic, and it’s loud, and their bodies move sinfully together in the dirtiest dance imaginable and Josh is just hopeful that the people next door can’t hear. Tyler is not necessarily ‘kinky,’ per se, but Josh is quick to realize that he definitely wasn’t lying when he said he just really liked dick. It’s hard, and it’s fast, and it leaves them absolutely breathless. But even though it’s not passionate and slow and cheesy, Josh doesn’t want to rule out the possibility that it’s love-making.

They lie on the bed together afterward, hands guiding gently over skin as they talk in hushed tones. All of a sudden, Tyler starts laughing lightly to himself.

“What?” Josh chuckles, even though he’s not in on the joke.

“I definitely remember your dick from last year.” Josh just snorts.

“Is it as good as last time?” Tyler snorts now.

“Even better.”

* * *

Their relationship, or whatever it is, seems to blossom from there. Typical nights for them are always spent together, without even having to ask. They just show up to each other’s dorms unannounced, but somehow, there’s always time to be together. There's a lot of kissing, and a lot of sex, and a lot a lot a lot of everything. But on the nights where they don't sleep together, there's pure, genuine fun. There's recreating the first night they hung out where they sit on the floor, drink cheap wine and listen to music. Or there's Mario Kart competitions that get far too intense. Or there's just take out and movies and silence with soft touching.

And through it all, there's no label. There's no need when it's so comfortable without one.

* * *

One morning, after a Mario Kart competition that ends in a celebratory blowjob for Josh, Tyler leaves early for a morning class.

He rolls out of bed to get dressed, and he's about to pull on his shirt from last night, but something else catches his eye. A red and black flannel is draped loosely over the back of Josh’s desk chair, and Tyler smirks. He ditches his own t-shirt in favor of pulling on Josh’s flannel, and just like that, he’s off to class.

Tyler is in a decidedly good mood, but then again, he always seems to be. Class flies by, and Tyler decides to stop by the coffee shop on campus to buy Josh and himself a coffee. 

He skips into the shop like he owns the place, like everybody is below him because they don't feel as good as he does right in this very moment. After placing his order, he stays standing at the counter and he’s about to pull out his phone when he hears the sound of footsteps approaching behind him fairly quickly. He tries to ignores it though, but soon realizes that he can no longer ignore it when he feels a hand slip into his back pocket and squeeze his butt firmly, followed by a gruff whisper of “nice ass” in his ear. 

Tyler is disgusted, and repulsed, and absolutely outraged by this person’s lack of boundaries, lack of respect for others. He’s about to turn around and give the guy a piece of his mind but he only gets to turn around, and he can’t tell the guy that the only person who can touch him like that is Josh because it  _ is _ Josh standing there. He’s laughing, and his hand is still in Tyler’s pocket. Tyler huffs and rolls his eyes. People around them are looking on; some annoyed, some just looking disinterested before they turn back to whatever they had been doing before. 

“ _ Jooooosh, _ ” Tyler groans as he pulls Josh’s hand out of his pocket. He doesn’t let go of his hand, though, and Josh quirks a brow. “How did you know I was here?” Josh shrugs.

“I didn’t. I was coming to get some coffee, but-” He’s cut off by the barista calling out Tyler’s order of two coffees, one of which is unmistakably Josh’s regular order, and Josh recognizes and smirks. “I think you covered that for me.”

Before they even get out of the coffee shop, Josh speaks up again.

“I was looking for that flannel when I got up.” Tyler takes a sip of his coffee and shrugs. “I like it better on you, though.” Tyler blushes, but tries to hide it by turning his head away from Josh and biting the shoulder of the flannel lightly. Josh still notices, of course.

“Maybe you should start wearing  _ my _ clothes.” Josh barks out a laugh at that, but sobers and looks at Tyler incredulously when he tells him he’s being serious.

“What?” Tyler chokes out through a laugh of his own.

“Dude,” Josh laughs one more time, and Tyler seriously isn’t getting it. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you’re kind of a twink. I could never fit in your clothes.” Tyler scoffs at this.

“I am not a  _ twink _ .” He shoves Josh lightly who is trying so hard to hold in his laughter.

“Have you seen yourself?”

“I’m manly as hell.”

“Is that why I can throw your ass around in bed?” Tyler’s eyes widen, and he pushes Josh slightly harder this time, nearly spilling his drink. He collects himself, though, as he always seems to be able to do.

“I just really like dick.” Josh scoffs. He just leaves it at that, and they walk together in silence for a while. Eventually, Josh tells Tyler that he has plans to go meet up with some friends to study. Tyler gives him a hard time for leaving him so soon, but Josh promises to stop by later, so Tyler is satisfied.

Back at his own place, Tyler leaves his half finished coffee cup on his desk and collapses into bed and falls into a dreamless sleep. By the time he wakes, less than an hour has gone by, and the only thing on his mind is Josh and food.

**_Come over_ ** , he sends, not bothering to check if he gets a reply before getting up to open a bag of chips. He falls back down onto the bed as he eats, phone neglected at his side.

Not long after, Josh comes into the room, without knocking, to see Tyler laying on his bed and doing something on his phone. He jumps, actually jumps into the bed next to him. The bed is large enough for the two of them, but not by much. Tyler drops his phone immediately, turns his head to face Josh. He’s looking right back.

“Hey,” Tyler says, breaking the silence of the room.

“Hi.” They’re silent for a moment, and Josh turns his head to face the ceiling, but Tyler is still staring, inspecting. Taking precise note of each and every freckle on Josh’s face, every mark and scar, his earrings. He’s busy with his examination when Josh turns his head back to look at him as he speaks up once more.

“Did you tell me to come here for something specific? Or did you want to just lay here?”

“No, there was something.” Josh blinks. Tyler blinks back. Josh sighs, flips himself over onto his stomach, props himself up on his elbows as he looks Tyler in the face.

“Well, are you gonna tell me what it is, or?” Josh picks up Tyler’s hand and plays with his fingers for a moment before Tyler speaks up.

“Your dick.” Josh drops his hand, raises his brow.

“My dick.” Tyler just nods, watches on in excited anticipation as Josh sits up and back on his heels, pulls his shirt off quickly and leans over to straddle him.

* * *

About a week later, and they’re in the same position.

“What are you doing today?” Josh takes a sip of his coffee, but keeps his eyes on Tyler. They’re sitting across from each other on Tyler’s bed, not much other room to sit in a dorm.

“I’m supposed to go out to meet some friends soon for food.”

“You kicking me out?” Josh teases. Tyler blinks. “Kidding,” Josh says, but Tyler doesn’t care. He shrugs.

“Won’t be long. You could stay, if you want.” Josh settles his mug into both hands, drops them to his lap. Something about the idea of staying in Tyler’s dorm while he’s out makes his stomach twist. The level of  _ trust _ , the level of  _ domesticism _ . It’s something else, something new, and  _ surely _ , the way he can’t stop smiling at that must mean something. 

“Okay,” Josh whispers. Tyler just nods and stands, goes about getting dressed. Bidding Josh goodbye, Tyler is about to leave. Thinking quickly, Josh is about to stop him.

“Wait!” he calls. The door is already open and surely, this is something important.

“What?” Josh doesn’t answer. At least, not verbally. He just stands and runs, actually runs over to Tyler and plants a big, sloppy kiss on his cheek, followed by a tap on the butt that sends him out the door with a call of “see you later!” Tyler rolls his eyes. How stupid. He loves it.

 

“Nice shirt, dude.” Tyler’s fork stops halfway on the way to his mouth as he quirks a brow up at his friend.

“Uh, thanks?” He looks down at his shirt. One of his old t-shirts, navy blue and fading. Nothing special.

“Yeah,” another friend perks up, “it looks a lot like the one you wore yesterday.” The rest of the group breaks out into quiet laughter and low “oooohhh”s and suddenly, Tyler realizes why they’ve been giving each other weird looks the entire time they’ve been eating. He rolls his eyes as he chews on food that has miraculously lost its flavor.

“Walk of shame much?” Tyler laughs.

“It’s not a walk of shame when it’s with your boyfriend.” There’s brief silence as the group eats, and Tyler doesn’t know how to read it.

“Boyfriend?” one of them asks, and Tyler’s brows raise slowly, like he has to explain something to a child. But he’s not doing any explaining, not yet. “So it’s like . . . official with . . . um.”

“Josh.”

“Josh.” Tyler is deep in thought. He shrugs to pretend he’s not.

“I mean . . .”

“Have you  _ asked  _ him?”

“No, I don’t know. I didn’t really feel like I had to. Guess I should,” he says, and they laugh, and Tyler is crumbling a little bit, because he’s doesn’t remember feeling so timid as he does now.

Meanwhile, Josh is not crumbling. No, far from it, in fact. Josh is thriving, revelling in the little things he finds in Tyler’s dorm room. He runs his fingers fondly along framed pictures of  Tyler’s family sitting prettily on his desk. He presses his face into one of Tyler’s hoodies, inhales the scent of the familiar cologne. Of all the times he’s been in Tyler’s dorm, he’s never really taken the time to actually look around in it. Not that he’s ever had much time, usually busy doing other things.

He’s shuffling through a messy pile of CDs he finds when Tyler himself walks through the door.

There’s no time for a greeting, now time to ask how breakfast was when Tyler is jumping up into his arms with fluidity after dropping his wallet, keys, and phone unceremoniously onto the floor as the door slams shut. Tyler kisses Josh hard, and neither of them can call it romantic or sexual or anything in between because it’s so undeniably  _ funny _ . 

Josh laughs as Tyler pulls away with eyes searching his face.

“Hello to you, too,” Josh says, because Josh thinks he’s funny. Tyler stands in front of Josh with his arms up around his neck, and Josh’s hands reach up under Tyler’s shirt and grip his sides, rubbing up and down smoothly, pressing lightly into his ribs.

“My friends were talking about you.” Tyler is bold. Josh raises his brows and chuckles.

“Your friends don’t know me.”

“They were just saying, like, we’re not . . .” Tyler trails off. He can’t help it, not when he’s melting in Josh’s grip on one particularly soothing brush over his sides. “I just . . . never asked you to be my boyfriend.”

Josh is visibly taken aback, hands stopping their ministrations on Tyler’s torso but staying under his shirt. And for the first time, Tyler is worried. Maybe this is just a friends with benefits thing he has with Josh. Maybe that’s all Josh wants. Maybe Josh starts rubbing Tyler’s sides again and Tyler breaks out of his momentary panic.

“Yeah, I just . . .” Josh shakes his head, Tyler tilts his. “I kinda just assumed we were, you know, together, or-” He shakes his head again, and Tyler wants to feel relieved but he  _ can’t _ . He can’t, because Josh gets so much more serious in an instant, pulls his hands out from his shirt and Tyler misses the feeling of having them there. But he feels Josh grab both his hands and he looks deeply into his eyes and suddenly, the world is made of glass.

“Tyler Joseph,” Josh begins, swallowing harshly, “since the day you sucked my dick, I-” Tyler cuts him off with a loud laugh that he can’t help but copy.

“Shut up,” he says through a smirk. He pushes Josh down onto the bed and makes quick work to unbutton his jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> bonus points if u know the title


End file.
